Loro prima volta
by ninetailsgirl94
Summary: What happened between Bel and Viper after their little argument in Chapter 8 of Le Loro Vite. This is a one-shot, unless I decide to add more.


_** Sorry for not posting anything in forever! I'll try to update as soon as I can! I'm working on chapter seventeen of Le Loro Vite at the moment, as well as Chaos Academy, I would work on them at school, but I can only work on Saturdays at school since I never get any clients. For those of you who are confused, I'm going to barber school, and Saturdays is when we get the most clients. I'm always ignored. **_

_**I'm also in need of a new flipping laptop. I swear I have to keep my laptop at a 180 degree angel in order to see the screen. It's not fun.**_

_**This is marked under Cross-over because this is a side story to Le Loro Vite.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Kingdom Hearts.**_

* * *

_He simply allowed it, and mentally kicked himself for it, he heard her walk down the stairs. Jumping from his bed he ran out of his room and down the stairs, quickly pushing the door shut before she could open it. She turned and glared at him, she was about to shout at him. It failed when he kissed her. _

"_What do you plan on doing?" She asked._

"_To tell you that I do love you, only you, which means, if any one tries to touch you, they will die." He pressed her against the door and kissed her full and hard, not caring if she let out a protest. He picked her up bride style and carried her back to the room._

Resting Viper on the bed he stared down at her. She stared back, with a look of want in her eyes. Bel chuckled as he leaned down and kissed her. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she returned the kiss. Laying over her, he made sure she had zero to no chance at escaping even if she didn't want to, his elbows resting on the bed, beside her head.

Breaking the kiss Bel grinned down at her, her face was flushed as she stared at him. Using one arm for support he placed his other hand on the zipper of her jacket. "Are you still cold, to wear this heavy jacket inside of a house, shishishi."

"No to be honest I feel like I'm on fire." She replied in a whisper. Bel un-zipped her jacket and helped her remove it. She felt the cold air on her arms, she didn't like it one bit. Grabbing his shirt she pulled him closer, wanting his heat.

He laughed as he grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it off and threw it across the room. Her face turned bright red as he stared at her with a shocked look on his face. "Are…"

"Don't say it!" She hissed covering her chest. He sat up and continued to stare down at her.

"You're wearing a pink bra! Ah I never imagined you wearing anything but dark colors! Here you are wearing a light pink bra! Do you have matching panties?"

"BEL, that's it I'm gone," she pulled away from him and was about to crawl off the bed when he grabbed her. Pulling her back to him, he chuckled as he kissed her shoulder.

"It's cute; it shows that there are a lot of things about you I don't know." He chuckled as he bit her shoulder gently. She shuttered and let out a small moan.

Closing her eyes she remained tensed as he pulled her to sit up; she bit her lip when she felt his hand slid along her side and between her legs. Putting light pressure to his touch she let out a small whimper. "Bel don't!" She continued to whimper, as she tried to pull his hand away. He bit her for it.

When she opened her eyes to look at him, she saw a silver glint. "Shishishi," he chuckled as he brought it closer to her.

"Use those and I swear you will pay." She hissed when she felt the cold blade on her stomach, she sucked her stomach in and held her breath, she hissed when she felt the blade press against her stomach, as well as his fingers being pressed against her again, it caused both slight pain and pleasure. She hated that feeling.

"Shishishi, does Viper not like it?" She shook her head and bit her lips.

"Put your knives away!" she hissed and gasped when she felt another cut, this time on her waist. "Bel," chuckling Bel set the knife down, he grinned at the trail of blood that was sliding down her body.

He leaned down and licked the blood from the wound. She hissed at the burning it caused. "Are you still on fire?" She whimpered with a small nod. He grinned as he undid her belt and pulled it off. Then undid her pants, she felt her heart start to speed up at that point.

"No fair!" She said stopping him; he gave her a confused look before he grinned.

"Want me to undress as well?" She nodded and watched as he took his shirt and belt off to make them even. "Viper, do you want me to remove my pants so you have more clothes on?" She glared at him as she sat up, winching at the slight pain the cuts gave her before she placed her hands on his pants and started to undo them and pushed them down.

Her hands slid to his shoulders as she laced her legs with his and rolled them over to where she was hovering over him, he grinned, liking that she was trying to take advantage at that moment. Kicking his pants off he found it easier this way to pull Viper's down. She quickly kissed him, to keep him from taking advantage and looking to see what color panties she was wearing, he wanted to see them badly.

Pulling away he tried to look down; she pressed her body close to his. He groaned when he felt her soft skin against his. Wrapping his arms around her, he went for her bra straps. He had trouble undoing them though, never worked one before he heard her laugh at him for it.

"Don't laugh; this is the first time the prince is doing this!"

She continued to laugh as she reached back and easily undid her own bra, "is that better my bloody prince?" She whispered in his ear. He shuttered as he felt her lips against his ear.

Pulling it completely off, he threw it, and at this point he didn't care. Placing his hand on her thighs he pulled her closer and grinded against her. Viper let out a small whimper as she buried her face in his chest, using this chance he glanced down at her panties, grinned as they were also pink.

She let out a whimper as she felt his grip pull her closer, causing her to let out a small moan. Bel chuckled as he felt her press herself closer to him, he felt her nipping at his collar bone, and he couldn't help but chuckle. His hands slid from her waist to the hem of her panties. Pulling them down and tossing them to the side he rolled her over and stared down at her.

However he felt something cloud his eyes, frowning he rubbed them and tried to shake the illusion she was casting over him off. "It's not nice to cover the prince's sight."

"It's not polite to stare." She replied, she removed his boxers and scanned his features. Her favorite was that birthmark on his stomach. Placing a soft kiss on his chest she wrapped her arms around him, trying to pull him closer.

"It's going to hurt, a lot." He whispered into her neck, she didn't like that one bit, she felt his tip at her entrance, closing her eyes she felt him start to push himself inside.

She bit her tongue to keep herself from screaming, however it didn't help. The need to scream was growing as he pushed in deeper, she felt her eyes start to water. Her nails were starting to dig into Bel's skin; she kept telling herself that she wouldn't scream out no matter what.

"Damn it Viper." He hissed as he paused, allowing her to get used to it.

She started to whimper, tears running down her face now she broke and screamed her pain, "Bel it hurts! Please stop!" She cried; Bel frowned as he looked at her, kissing the tears away.

"Don't worry, it will go away soon." He whispered. She didn't believe it, shaking her head she tried to take in deep breathes. However they ended up shaky shallow breaths. "Relax." He ordered.

"Don't tell me to relax!" She snapped with a whimper. Bel kissed her and gently rubbed her sides, trying to get her to relax.

She did, relax and leaned into his touch. Sensing it, Bel slowly started to move. Going at a steady and easy pace before he would pick up his speed, Viper's small whimpers of pain turned into moans of pleasure.

Bel licked Viper's neck, causing her to gasp as she arched into him. Feeling his body heat against hers, she was starting to enjoy it. Wrapping her legs around his waist she tried to match his pace with her own, moaning when he hit a spot that made her scream out. He made a note to find that spot and continue to hit it, until she couldn't scream anymore.

"Bel faster!"

"Shishishi, as you wish." He said as he moved faster against her.

Picking up his pace he could feel his climax start to build up, and he was sure hers was close as well. Biting her lips she tried to keep her voice down, in case anyone arrived before they finished. He didn't like that, licking her ear, he bit her it.

"Don't do that Bel, ahh!" she whimpered turning her head to the side as he nibbled. He grinned when he felt her clench tightly around him; he pressed deep inside of her and fell his release.

She shuttered, her arms around him holding him close to her body. Pulling out he lay beside her and rolled them onto their sides.

Pulling the covers over them, Bel placed a kiss on her head and closed his eyes. The two ended up falling asleep.

* * *

"Bel-Chan, Mammon-Chan, are you two here?" Lussuria called out as he knocked on the door. The two moaned as they pulled the covers over their head and tried to stay asleep.

"The prince and his princess are trying to sleep!"

"Oh-ho-ho so have you two been asleep this whole time? It's almost eleven; I thought Viper would be home by now." Viper shot up. She grabbed the clock on Bel's bed side and jumped up.

"Crap, we over-slept!" She said as she searched for her clothes, she picked up her bra and panties, putting them on as quickly as she could and grabbed her clothes. "Where's my belt?" She asked looking at Bel who was still under the covers.

"The prince doesn't know; we tossed it somewhere, I think it's under my boxers." Viper looked over at his boxers, a grin coming to her face as she picked them up and threw them at him.

"Get dressed." She hissed and put her belt on, adding her jacket and zipping it up.

Bel moaned as he ended up getting dressed. "Do you want food? We just fell asleep without eating."

Viper stopped and turned to look at him, she was about to protest but her stomach spoke for her. Blushing she looked away and agreed to it. Bel laughed as he pulled his shirt on and led her to the kitchen where she got something to eat.

She of course had made sure to grab the shirt she would be taking home. Bel walked her home; she leaned on him most of the time, enjoying his warmth. "My legs hurt." She whispered, a blush creeping to her face. Bel pulled her closer and nuzzled into her neck.

"Shishishi, you're so adorable! Do you think they will be mad for you returning at eleven?" Viper shrugged.

"Probably, but I could just say we ended up falling asleep, which we did. So don't worry about the small stuff."

They stopped at the door; she looked up at Bel and gave him a rather small kiss. "Goodnight princess." He grinned. She nodded and opened the door and went inside. Bel grinned as he turned and returned home.

* * *

_**Well, how was it? Good or bad? I'm interesting to see what you have to say.**_


End file.
